


We're Hungry

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	We're Hungry

"C'mon, guys. Live a little." Dean says to you and Sam as he exits the car. 

"I'm hungry, Dean!" You both say at the same time.

You'd just finished a hunt and you were starving. Dean wanted to go to a bar, the kind that only serves nuts and pretzels as food. You and Sam are not on board with that idea.

"Fine, losers. I'm going in. There's a diner down the road for you guys. Just make sure you come back for me in a few hours." Dean says. He pats the side of the Impala and then walks into the bar.

Sam slides over to the driver's side and you climb over the back seat to sit in the front.

"Oh man, I am so excited for a burger and fries!" You say. "Are you excited for your rabbit food, Sam?" You joke.

"Ha-ha. Eating healthy is good, y'know. I'm gonna live longer than you and Dean with all the crap you eat. You won't be joking then." Sam says. You punch his arm playfully and he smiles as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives to the diner.

"Hey! I work out with you. My health is in perfect condition. Plus, junk food is good for the soul." You defend. Sam laughs.

. . . . 

You and Sam eat and then drive back to the bar to wait in the car for Dean. You take off your shoes, listen to music, and chat. But after two hours you start to get bored. You tap the dashboard along with the music and fidget your feet.

"So, Sam. I've been hunting with you guys for a while now and I can't help but notice you never go for girls like Dean does. What's that about?" You ask curiously.

"I dunno. I know there's no settling down in this life, and I've always kind of wanted to do that. I mean, I'm fine with my life and I've accepted it, but I'm not really into flings. Also, you know the track record of girls who have slept with me. Not exactly promising. Plus, I don't have Dean's...charm." Sam explains.

"Yeah, but you're an attractive guy. You must have girls trying to get with you every once in a while." You say.

"Yeah, sometimes. It has been a while." He admits. "But like I said, I don't like flings. I want something a little more than that, but I won't drag an innocent woman into this life."

"What about one that's already in it?" You ask suddenly.

"I...guess I never thought about that." Sam says, looking into your eyes.

You slide closer and just go for it. You press your mouth to his and he kisses you hard. You bite his lip and he tangles his fingers into your hair. You pull at his clothes and he slips his t-shirt off. You grasp the bulging muscles of his biceps and lick into his mouth. He practically rips your shirt off then skillfully unhooks your bra, tossing it onto the floor. You climb over the seat and lay down in the back, pulling your jeans off. Sam pulls his jeans and boxers off before following you into the back. He kisses you hard once more before licking and kissing down your torso to your hip bones. He slides your panties down your legs and off of you, tossing them over the seat into the front. He comes back up and dips his head down to kiss and bite at your neck. You slip your fingers into his hair and wrap your legs around him, pushing your body up against his. He pushes his erection into you and you moan. 

"Sam...more!" You say. He obeys.

. . . . . . 

You wake to the sound of the car door squeaking open.

"You guys missed one hell of a good time." Dean shouts as he slides into the front seat. He looks into the back where you and Sam are laying together. "Or maybe not..." He smirks.

You're still underneath Sam, who's just waking up. He opens his eyes and sees Dean. He untangles himself from you and sits up, covering his junk with his hands. "Um, hi Dean."

Dean's eyebrows rise when he looks at you. You flush as you realize...

"Sam! I'm still naked!" You whisper-shout, trying to cover up with your hands. 

"Shit! Sorry!" Sam exclaims. 

Dean looks away and grabs Sam's shirt off the floor and tosses it to you. You put it on quickly. "Thanks." You mumble.

"Mhm." Dean smirks again. "I'll get out and give you kids a few minutes if you want. Sam barely lasts a minute anyways I bet." Dean says, winking at you.

"Oh my god, Dean. Just get out so we can get dressed!" Sam says.

Dean laughs and gets out, facing away from the car. You sit up and look at Sam. You crack a smile and then you both laugh. You look around for your scattered clothing. You toss Sam his jeans and he flicks your panties at you. You keep his t-shirt on but put your bra on. You slip into your jeans, socks, and shoes. Sam comes out of the car and grabs another shirt to wear out of his bag in the trunk. You look out the window to see Dean holding his hand up and Sam rolling his eyes and giving his brother a high-five.

"Bet you guys aren't hungry anymore." Dean says once you're all in the car.

You lean over the seat to punch his arm and he laughs.

"Let's go." Sam laughs.

Dean blasts the music as he takes off down the road to your next hunt. 


End file.
